


Nurse Eir and The Mist

by dragonshitlavellan



Series: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Multi, Not sure if it will be romantic in this one, but i like their story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshitlavellan/pseuds/dragonshitlavellan





	Nurse Eir and The Mist

“Welch, Vera,” a woman called. Vera stood quickly and walked to the doorway the woman was beckoning her from. “We just need to do a quick physical examination, so if you could step into this room, a nurse will be with you soon. There is a modesty gown if you wish to use it, but you must otherwise be disrobed for this.”

“Thank you,” Vera shuffled into the room and quickly disrobed. She considered the gown for a moment, and nearly decided against it, before a voice in her head piped up, put on the gown, it’s a modesty test. The greeter next door was giving another potential nurse the same spiel Vera had gotten. Vera put the gown on, right before a knock on her door sounded.

“Come in,” her voice wavered. She didn’t think her biology was any different than other humans’, but she had trouble using her powers to map her own body. A nurse walked in, studying her chart carefully, even though it was practically blank. She had never been to the doctor, except for vaccines, and those required the barest of physical exams before hand. Vera spent twenty minutes trying to contain her powers, so that she didn’t mentally scream at the nurse I’m a freak who can heal people by touching them, read their minds, and talk to them in their minds!!!! Luckily, the nurse was efficient, asked her questions, poked and prodded nimbly, and left Vera to get dressed in peace. Once Vera was all dressed she could relax and enjoy the privacy of her exam room. She was lucky to have gotten one, most of the other girls had to use hastily made curtained off sections for exams. It seemed many hot blooded young women wanted to serve their country as close to the front lines as they were allowed. Another brisk knock sounded but this time the nurse didn't wait for an answer, letting herself in.

“Alright, Ms. Welch, it seems like you're in perfect physical health. You have outstanding grades and certifications. You should be clear to ship out on the tenth. Here is a packet with any further information you or your family may need and you'll need to sign those forms and bring them with you for departure,” the nurse held an empty smile on her face as she looked at Vera. Vera just nodded and walked out the door as she was ushered and rushed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pearl was still in school by the time Vera arrived back at the house. Her mother was sitting in the living room, listening to her favorite radio station, the one that played the Captain America stories. Mrs. Welch absolutely adored the young man and was only allowing Vera to go off to war in the hopes that she would meet someone like him. Vera kissed her mother on the head as she walked over to turn the radio down.

“How did it go, dear?” Mrs. Welch asked, knowing full well Vera passed the physical exam. Her daughter’s powers were no secret amongst the close family.  
Vera turned to face her, slowly, gaze trained on her shoes.

“Not well,” she said, doing her best to seem defeated. She walked slowly over to her mother, gingerly placing her rucksack on the ground beside the couch. She slumped to rest her head on her mother’s shoulder.

“I don't understand. You got top grades, you've never been sick a day in your life, and you have all of your certifications.”

“I know…” Vera trailed off. “That's why it went perfectly!” She laughed at her mother’s scoff. She had always done this to her mother, she was just too easy to trick! Mrs. Welch playfully shoved Vera off of her shoulder before standing and turning her show back up. Captain America was currently fighting his way towards Hitler himself.

“Congratulations, dear,” her mother called over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen, no doubt to get started on dinner. Vera stood and took her rucksack to her room, scanning the documents and forms given to her at the clinic. She signed where necessary and made mental note of where her parents would need to sign before heading back to the kitchen to see what she could do to help her mother.

By the time Pearl got home from school, the kitchen was clean and dinner was in the oven, keeping warm. Vera sat with her at the dining table, helping her with her homework and chatting about how school had gone. Pearl had wanted to question Vera as soon as she stepped in the door but Vera had left no room for it, distracting her with questions about the boy she was going to the Sadie Hawkin’s dance with and Pythagorean’s theorem. Just as homework was being finished and packed away and Pearl thought she'd have a chance to question her big sister, their father came in the door, sighing happily as he saw his girls sitting huddled over textbooks. Then conversation shifted to the secretary that could never make his coffee like his lovely wife and Vera could and half-hearted suggestions that Vera come work for him instead of shipping out to be a hero, oh wait, the perfect opportunity!

“Speaking of,” Pearl cut her father off without even realizing, “did you get in?"

In response, Vera plopped the small stack of forms her parents needed to sign on the table and handed each of them a pen. She smirked lightly at her little sister as Pearl reached over to ruffle her hair. Vera ducked out from under her hand and easily batted it away. She had a bag to pack and a train to catch in the morning and couldn't afford the time to re-curl her hair. She hadn't meant to project the thought but it was too late.

“That soon?” Pearl gaped at her sister.

“They need everyone they can get, Chow,” Vera said, reaching for her sister’s hand. Pearl drew away from her.

“They can't wait one more day? Why didn't you tell me as soon as I walked in?” She was hurt. She didn't know this would be her last bought with her sister for the foreseeable future. She would have done something nice for her, put off her homework to sit with her for a while, something.

“I wanted everyone to know at the same time. I kind of lost my nerve when dad came in though. I'm sorry, Chow. We can sit together after dinner, or you can help me pack. Whatever will make you feel better.” Vera knew that bargaining was not going to get her off the hook, but she hoped it would calm her sister a little bit. No such luck. Pearl ran up to her room and the door slamming shook the whole house. Vera got up to go after her, but her parents urged her back into her seat. Pearl needed time to cool off.

“Obviously, we're all a little upset that you're leaving so soon, but we have to make the best of it,” her father, the house’s voice of reason, spoke up. Honestly, she thought that sometimes he was the mind reader instead of her because he always knew just what to say to smooth ruffled feathers.

“I'll go up and see if Pearl wants to come down for dinner, you two get everything set,” her mother kissed them both on the cheek before quietly ascending the kitchen stairs. Vera brought out all of the food and put it into the proper serving ware while her father set the kitchen table. Mrs. Welch came back down shaking her head, before going to the sink to wash her hands. Vera and Mr. Welch did the same, the three playfully jostling each other to get to the water. When everyone was washed up they had a quiet, but comfortable meal, trying to make the best of the situation and just enjoying the company. Mrs. Welch made a plate for Pearl and took it upstairs before coming back down to find Vera laying on the living room rug, book in front of her, and Mr. Welch in the rocking chair, similarly occupied. Mrs. Welch turned the radio back up and soon found herself with Vera’s head in her lap. The family stayed like this for the duration of the broadcast, but as soon as it finished, Vera was headed upstairs sleepily, book in hand.

“Goodnight, guys. See you in the morning,” she yawned to her parents, not tearing her eyes away from the literature. They called their good nights up after her. Once she was safely up the stairs, Vera checked Pearl’s door, seeing the food still sitting untouched outside the door. She rapped on it gently.

“Chow?”

“Go away,” was the muffled response. Vera picked up the plate and tried the door. Locked.

“I thought that was what you were mad at me for,” she tried to joke. Silence. Vera sighed and made her way to her own room, opened the window and climbed out, bringing the plate with her. She found Pearl’s window and easily jimmied it open with the end of the fork. She climbed in as quietly as possible and walked over to where her sister lay, face down in a mountain of pillows and blankets. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed and reached out with her power to gently brush her sister’s mind, trying to soothe her. Pearl shot her a glare at what she was trying to do before her stomach rumbled loudly when the smell of food hit her.

“Hungry?” Vera teased. Pearl rolled her eyes and took the plate from her sister, tucking into the food silently and angrily. Vera giggled and laid back, across her sister’s legs, watching her eat. When Pearl finished eating, she had visibly calmed and Vera took that as a sign to cuddle up to her.

“I’m sorry, Chow, I don’t want to leave so soon, it’s not really my choice though. I leave when they tell me to. It’s a job, I’ve got bosses upon bosses, and I don’t have a say in where I go or when,” Vera pushed her face into her sister’s hair.

“I know, Aloe,” the nickname made Vera smile, she was officially off the hook, “I’m just going to miss you and it’ll be so dangerous, plus what if you get married and decide to live with your husband in his hometown and never come back here, or worse, you come back with him and you just drift away from me over the years until we’re living in the same town, but we’re basically strangers!”

“Honey, none of that is ever gonna happen. I’ll be back here, pestering you, helping you through your senior year of high school in no time. Maybe with a fiance, but you and our parents will always come first to me, you hear me? There are hundreds, maybe even thousands of men that I could ever marry, but I’ll only ever have one Chow,” Vera held her sister tightly to her. Pearl held her sister’s hands as they squished her stomach.

“Alright, but if you’re not back in time, I’m going over there to kick your ass myself,” she threatened weakly. Vera scolded her for cursing, but otherwise a hush fell over the girls and they both fell asleep.


End file.
